


Happy (late) 2020!

by MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle (SgtNiccalsGreenPickle)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2020, Alcohol, Ass Smacking, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Deep Throating, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gender Not Specified, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hair Pulling, Lemon, Light Choking, Lots of Cum, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Ownership Kink, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, bent over a table, degradation kink, dom murdoc, happy new year, sex with an audience, slight BDSM, slight predator/prey, sub s/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: Murdoc takes you out to a bar to celebrate 2020, kicking off the decade with a "bang"
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Reader
Kudos: 74





	Happy (late) 2020!

**Author's Note:**

> Original post:  
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/615430485056864256/happy-2020
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Amelia

Murdoc wanted to take you out to the nicest dive in town since it's the big 2020 change. When you point out that 'nicest dive' is an oxymoron, he just laughs.

"Well if you don't wanna go, then you can stay here with the TV remote and Pay-Per-View Porn and I'll go get some ass."

"Nonononono I never said that I didn't wanna come, just that nice dives don't exist," you say, grabbing him and giving him a kiss. He kisses you back and holds you close to him, then pulls back, keeping you against him.

"Darling, if it were a nice bar we wouldn't be able to do what I have planned for us," he says, grinning devilishly.

An hour's drive into the countryside later, Murdoc holds the door open for you to a place called "The Hen's Perch", which undoubtedly is a euphemism.

"You've brought us here to fuck in public, haven't you?" you say, walking through the door.

"What, me? Nevrrrrr..." he grins, following you to the bar. He immediately orders 3 shots for himself, and a double shot Piña Colada for you. He downs the shots before ordering a cider, and the two of you find a table in the back corner.

"So love, when does the fun start?" you ask, taking a drink from your straw.

"I was thinking that we get a bit tipsy, make out to garner some attention, then start fucking at about 11:50. Hopefully we cum for the first time at 12:00 or thereabouts, and we just keep going from there. Hmmmhmmhm..."

"What's that?"

"We're gonna have every fucker in this joint watching us... Fuck I've already got a semi on thinking about it," he says, gazing at you with lust and deviance.

"Well I suppose we best put on a show then lovely," you say, grinning back at him. "Here wait, this is a place people come looking to see shit like that, right?"

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't just bring us to a random spot that's so utterly exposed to fuck. They've all come here tonight to get their rocks off to a pretty thing like yourself getting tongued and fucked. You're gonna be waterlogged with the amount of cum I'm filling you with tonight," he says, looking at you like food. You mewl at him quietly, feeling your face heat up.

You look around to avoid Murdoc's predatory gaze for a few seconds, noticing that most of the tables in your section of the bar don't have any arms. There's a few single people who slowly inch closer to you guys, and they begin occupying those tables.

"Told you my sweet, they want to watch you get pummeled by my cock," he says, matter-of-factly, taking a swig from his glass.

"11:35!" someone hollers above the quiet chatter.

"They're counting down for us," he says, grinning with his teeth. "You ready?"

"Yes," you say, smiling at the table, embarrassed already by what you were about to do.

"Hey hey, we don't have to if you don't want to," he says, picking up your chin to look at him.

"Oh no! I want to, it's just so much dirtier when it's a room of complete strangers who know what's going to happen," you say, looking back at the table and smiling, turning red. Murdoc chuckles lowly, sitting back in his chair.

"Well, rabbit, there's going to be a lot of strange eyes on your body and what I'm doing to it tonight."

"11:40!" a different voice calls.

"When did you say we were starting?" you ask shyly, meeting Murdoc's gaze for a second, then looking back down. His eyes are filled with pure lust and that predatory look. You know that by now, he's definitely got an erection, and perhaps it's even painful in his jeans.

"When will I penetrate you for the first time, or when will I start to play with you?' he asks, starting to rise from his seat.

"When will you start playing?"

"Right about now, rabbit," he says, grinning wickedly.

"What do I do?" you ask, trying to ignore the building heat in your crotch.

"Wait here." You hear him mess with his fly, and to your arousal, he walks away from the table with his hard cock protruding out from his pants. There's a few hoots as he walks up to the bar and orders another drink. He takes a drink from the new glass, his first not finished, and returns to your table. He sets the fresh pint down and reaches for his other.

"Safe word is 'Orange', ok?" You nod. "Do you wanna start now?"

"Yes," you say, arousal pooling in your gut, your pussy popped and leaking. Murdoc smirks, pours his old warm cider over his cock, then motions for you to come closer. The room is pretty much silent now, aside from the odd glass being placed down or a sigh of relief. You open your mouth and Murdoc moves inside, the cider coating your taste buds.

"Am I fucking your mouth tonight or are you gonna suck me good?" he asks, loud enough for the spectators to hear without yelling. You begin to rub your tongue along his head and the part of his shaft in your mouth, sucking and releasing like clockwork. Suck, one two, relax, one two... Murdoc's head falls backwards and he moans, and you hear a few zippers in the crowd. You take more of him in your mouth, earning another groan from him. You reach up and pull down his pants a bit, releasing his balls. You swallow around his head and start to massage his sack, and Murdoc starts to buck his hips.

"Right, I'm face-fucking you. Open up bitch," he says, giving you a second to prepare.

"Shoot your load down their throat!" someone says, and Murdoc smirks.

"There's better places to spread seeds," he says, the moves down your throat. You choke and put your hands on his hips, and he lets out a loud moan. His balls are hitting under your chin, and you start sucking and moaning as best you can. The others in the room are hollering at this, at the sight of this thick long cock disappearing down your willing throat, and Murdoc lets out his first few trickles of precum. He takes a look around and the flow increases.

"11:50!" someone moans, and Murdoc begins to twitch in your throat. He pulls out, panting and grinning.

"Get on the table with your ass in the air. Time for a snack, haw haw..." You do as he asks quickly, being careful as to not knock either of your drinks off the table. He smacks your ass once and growls in delight as he starts to play with your waistband. Another hoot from the crowd, and you can feel his bare cock against your thigh as he pulls down your pants and underwear in one go. You gasp, the cold air hitting your hot, throbbing sex and feeling his hands on your hips, swaying you gently so he can get a good look at you.

"Gorgeous..." he purrs... Then you feel his tongue. There are a few groans from the audience as you croon, moaning softly as his tongue leaps to attack your most sensitive areas, lapping up the arousal leaking from your opening. You cry out as he penetrates you quickly with his long muscle, immediately thrashing it about inside or you, the audience crying out in glee. He reaches up and moves you head to face them, showing them the lewd expressions you make for him alone. He chuckles, the vibrations travelling up inside you to where his tongue is deep inside of you and pressing against your spot, making you choke. 

And before you know it, he pulls out. You whine at him like a dog, begging for him to give you more. “Don’t worry love... We all need a release,” he grins sadistically, caressing your face with his thumb.

“11:55!” a person by the front groans. The sounds of wet cocks being beat and men’s ragged breaths and moans are like ambient sound throughout the bar, and you take it in for a second.

“Alllllll these people, weak and aroused because of you, because of your beautiful body, sex faces, and sounds...” Murdoc purrs into your ear, just for you. You mewl back to him softly, sighing in relief as he pulls you from the table, bending you over it. “Are you ready for the grand finale?” He asks the crowd, knowing you are already. You buck your hips into him, needing his cock inside of you now. He laughs as the men tell him to fuck you hard, to breed your little pussy, to claim you, only making your desperation worse. He laughs, smacking you again on the ass before grabbing your hips and lining up. “You’re such a needy little bitch, rabbit,” he growls, grabbing a fist full of your hair as he presses into you, pulling you by the hair and hips back into him. You moan loudly, finally feeling full. He doesn’t give you time to adjust, immediately setting a rough pace as he leans over you and humps you like a dog. You cry out panting and moaning loudly, hearing some of the others finish around you. “You’re my needy little rabbit, my breeding bitch, aren’t you?” he growls happily, out of breath already. You can only moan in response, your throat feeling raw as he pummels your hole, his fuckhole. You can feel your arousal leaking down your legs as his hand leaves your hip to run up your body, exposing your chest and slipping his fingers around your throat. Your mouth gapes as strangled cries come out of you, your hips bucking back into him. He moans behind you, his movements beginning to get sloppy. You can feel your orgasm building as well.

The ones who have finished start to count down from thirty with the TV and Murdoc picks up the pace a little, wanting to time it perfectly. The cries of the people in the room cumming start to get more and more common, the chorus of numbers growing louder. Murdoc rocks the table with the force of his thrusts, your strangled screams mixing with his as you start to squeeze him, your orgasm right there.

The crowd hits one and he cums hard and deep within you, your body milking his as you climax yourself. The hand around your throat throbs with his cock and spurts of seed, injecting his seed deep within your body. He holds you as you ride out your orgasms, his cock beginning to stop twitching, your body starting to slow down on the spasms and milking.

Finally, he pulls out, leaning over you to brace himself on the table and sit down. The audience hoots and hollers, cum painting the floor inside of the building. Even the bartender goes to wash their hands after you two finish. Murdoc grins at you tiredly, grabbing your face gently and kissing you, then pulling you into his arms and lap.

“Happy New Year, my love.”


End file.
